My Kind Of Perfect
by Kihonne
Summary: Another Kick one shot songfic. Song: My Kind of Perfect by David Archuletta. Now accepting song requests


**Hey all Kick lovers! Okay, so before we get to the songfic I have a few things to say.**

**HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS! That is a LOT of visitors to my last story Never Let It End. I'm not kidding. There have been over 380 visitors to that story in the past 10 days. That's nearly double what my second most popular story has gotten in 5 MONTHS! So I'd like to thank everyone who read it, including the six people who review on it:**

**poikoala2: Thanks for the compliment and BTW, love the pen name**

**shiqi98: You're sweet and I will be making some more KICK stories like this one.**

**Selena: Thanks for the tip on Millie. I actually remembered about a half hour after posting, but it's nice to know that people are willing to help me out.**

**Ahhh: I'm so glad that you loved it. You're awesome.**

**Ilovesprots1999: I was really going for the sweet/adorable feel, so I must have gotten it right. Thanks for reading!**

**AbberzZzCain: Thanks for the Jika tip. I'm not really sure if that's how it's supposed to be, but until I'm told otherwise, that's what I'm going with.**

**CRAZYCat2012: Kick is AMZAING and I'm so glad you're a fan,**

**Anyway, let's get on with the story! The song is My Kind of Perfect by David Archuletta**

**Disclaimer: If I actually owned Kickin It, Jack and Kim would have kissed in episode 1, so obviously, I don't own anything.**

Okay, so I just won a radio contest thanks to my mom's many, many cell phones. The prize: two tickets to tonight's Nickleback concert. Two! So one for me and one for…I don't actually know. Lindsay keeps begging me to take her and I REALLY don't want to, but I also don't want to be rude either, so I have to find someone else to take. I don't really know though.

I know Kim's a Nickleback fan…but I'm not entirely sure if I should take her. I really like her and it'd be awesome to take her out on a date and stuff, but I'm not entirely sure if she likes me back. I'm trying to decide whether or not to bring her when my little sister, Taylor, runs into her room holding something that looked like a CD.

"Hey Taylor! How was school?" I ask, sitting up on my bed. She smiled a toothy grin at me.

"Hey Jack! Great! Mom brought me shopping and I got the new David Archuletta CD I wanted!"

"That's great Tay!" I act excited as the ten year old basically jumps off the walls. Then she stopped.

"She got you a new helmet while we were out too. It's on the kitchen counter." She tells me.

"Thanks." I thank her and she runs into her room as I walk to my door.

"THANKS FOR THE HELMET MOM!" I yell. I hear her mumble something about yelling in the house and I grin as I walk back over to my bed. All of a sudden piano chords start playing loudly from Taylor's room. I knock on her door and before I say anything she calls "I'm not turning it down Jack."

Sighing, I pick up the tickets and try to decide what to do with them. Do I really want to risk my and Kim's friendship? Is it really worth it?

_I was thinking about ya_

_I drew a little picture_

_But some things you can't put on paper_

I groan as Taylor's favourite singer starts singing some random love song. I really wish she would turn the music down.

_I like you like shooting stars_

_Or write songs on guitars_

_Got more things to do than stare at a mirror_

_I know, I know_

_She's got to be out there, out there_

_I know, I know_

_She got to be_

_Maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm right_

_Maybe I just let you walk by_

_What can I say?_

_Maybe I've known you all my life_

_Is she the one that's here today_

_When I turn the corner will I see_

_My future in a beautiful face_

_Maybe_

Maybe I should bring Kim with me. I mean, she is perfect in every way. And the worst she can do is say no, right?

_She's anything but typical, a sweet surprise_

_No matter what she's looking at the bright side_

_It's gonna be worth it, cause that's what love is_

_I'll keep searching for my kind of perfect_

Kim's my version of perfect. She's a great fighter, beautiful, amazing at everything, except for lying, but who wants to date a liar?

_I know, I know_

_She's got to be out there, out there_

_I know, I know_

_She got to be_

_Maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm right_

_Maybe I just let you walk by_

_What can I say?_

_Maybe I've known you all my life_

_Is she the one that's here today_

_When I turn the corner will I see_

_My future in a beautiful face_

_Maybe_

_They say give it time_

_Give it time and it will fall in line_

_But I keep wondering how and why_

_I haven't met you_

If I never tell her what I feel, another guy might ask her out. Another guy that's so wrong for her. I can't let that happen!

_Maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm right_

_Maybe I just let you walk by_

_Is she the one that's here today_

_When I turn the corner will I see_

_My future in a beautiful face_

_Maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm right_

_Maybe I just let you walk by_

_What can I say_

_Maybe I've know you all my life_

_Is she the one that's here today_

_When I turn the corner will I see?_

_My future in a beautiful face_

_Maybe…_

_Oh maybe…yeah_

_La dadada dadada_

_Whoa_

_I'll keep searching for my kind of perfect_

I'll ask Kim to go with me, no matter what. I have to tell her I like her, whether or not that risks out friendship. She's worth it. She's my kind of perfect after all. I grab my sweater. We have karate practice in half an hour, so I might as well get there early and ask her when she gets there.

**Thanks so much for reading guys! Oh and I am planning on doing more of these. I have a list of songs I'm planning on doing, but if you guys request one by PM or by review, I'll do those first. And this is for all pairings except for Jace (Jerry and Grace. I never really got that one and although I've watched every episode at least 4 times, I haven't seen enough about it to make me want to write it) So Millie, Jika, Kick and anything else is open for writing. See ya next time!**


End file.
